


An Exercise in Futility

by Lizardman Xander (Lizardman_Xander)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardman_Xander/pseuds/Lizardman%20Xander
Summary: You're a Hyperion employee. You've been working hard. Helios is falling. Heck. Your report.Just a short morbid, but funny story I thought of.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	An Exercise in Futility

Imagine, you're a Hyperion employee. You've been working on an assignment given to you by your boss for three weeks, staying over many many nights until the early morning to complete it. Then the day comes to turn it in, you're finally done.

Something weird happens, Handsome Jack is back as an AI? There's a new CEO? Okay, well, you're not too bothered. You have only one goal today. You get to your boss's office just when alarms go off.

Helios is falling.

You worked so hard and had so many sleepless nights working on this damn thing so you take it with you and escape. You see other pods, some holding friends, others people you don't give a damn about. You see a few crash and blow up. You shudder in the horror of it all, but you land safely, a little battered, a little bruised. You get out and run into a nearby cave just in time to see Helios fall. It's glorious, but you're also pissed.

You've put blood, sweat, and tears into this report.

So when the dust settles, you find where your boss's office is in the rubble that is Helios.

He's dead.

You stroll in anyway and lay the report on the pile of wooden remains that was his desk next to his corpse.

If you had known that Helios was going to fall, you never would have done the damn report in the first place.


End file.
